


Spontaneous Combustion

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Eikichi is only mentioned, F/M, Gas Chamber, Minor Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Minor Sakamato Ryuji/Niijima Makoto, Punk Rock, Takes place during Persona 5, Yosuke is only mentioned, alternative universe, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Ayane never expected to become a member of the Punk Rock band Gas Chamber. After months of tours and playing her heart out, Ayane needs a break. Unfortunately, she has another concert tonight, but just a morning at her favorite coffee shop with her boyfriend is all the comfort she needs.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Matsunaga Ayane/Nagase Daisuke, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026759
Kudos: 5





	Spontaneous Combustion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Angel/Demon/Coffee Shop AU
> 
> This is also kind of a continuation to "You got the beat?" a story I wrote two days prior. You don't have to read that one in order to read this one but it is preferred.
> 
> Also, yes Yusuke/Futaba counts as a rarepair, I checked. I have so many ships that turn out to be rarepairs I can't fit them all into the week so you're going to see a lot of background ships my friends.

Ayane was drained, mentally. Physically she was fine, she always gets a good nights sleep before a concert. But all these concerts have been taking a toll on her. She was back in Tokyo again, reminding her of that night almost a year ago where all her friends came to see her play. That night really helped boost her confidence.

But it was roughly 9:30 A.M. and Ayane desperately needed coffee. Well, not just coffee. A reason to get out of the hotel for a while. Nothing was more awkward than being in the same room as the leader of the band you're in talking with his wife like you weren't even there. Plus, that wife is like an older sister to you. So Ayane would gladly make up any excuse to get out of there.

That's how she ended up at Leblanc. Ever since her senpai showed her the place almost a year ago she visited whenever Gas Chamber was playing in the city. She usually went alone, she preferred it that way. It gave her time to decompress without being asked why a twenty-year-old needed to decompress in the first place. She should be in college, getting a degree for something, anything. But here she is, Ayane Matsunaga, twenty years old and the trombonist for the punk band Gas Chamber.

But she wasn't alone, sitting next to her was her boyfriend, Daisuke Nagase. The two have been dating for roughly a year now, despite knowing each other since high school. It took them a while to admit they liked each other, not because of stubbornness or obliviousness. But because of fear. Daisuke fearing if he got into a relationship again it would fail as horribly as the last one. Ayane fearing that she would never be up to anyone's standards and he wouldn't want her because of it. Now they're just taking things slow, moving at their own pace.

As to why Daisuke was here, well, since they were in a relationship Daisuke could come to any concert he wanted. Although he didn't really understand punk rock he came by to show his support whenever he could. Today could either be described as extreme convenience or interference by a god because they were both in Toyko. So Daisuke thought to squeeze in a date before Ayane had to go warm up with the band and he had to finish his own business. Although their usual 'dates' were just them laying on the floor in Ayane's hotel room. Though Leblanc was a good second place, quiet, fantastic coffee, and it let Ayane and Daisuke do what they normally do on dates. Sit there quietly, although they didn't have to be, and enjoy each other's precence.

Ayane sipped her coffee and put the cup back down on the table, she held it with two hands. She had to hold most things with two hands because her hands were so little. The cafe was quiet, the sound of the TV in the back gave some white noise. She wasn't sure where the cafe owner went, or Boss as he insisted she called him, but there was a boy with black hair and glasses behind the counter. She guessed that most of the other people in the cafe were teenagers, either they had no school today or they were all cutting class.

She suddenly felt something against her leg, like someone was drumming their fingers against her... oh. One of her hands left the cup and slipped down to her leg where Daisuke's hand grabbed it. They had an unspoken way of letting the other know when they wanted to hold hands. When they were sitting down one would drum their fingers, usually against the table. She wasn't sure why Daisuke did it against her leg, maybe he didn't want to disrupt the silence?

She looked up at him, yes _up_ , twenty years old and she was barely five foot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just..." he leaned in and whispered, "That boy is looking at you funny."

Ayane followed Daisuke's eyes and... woah there really was someone staring at her. A teenager with blue hair that reminded her of Daisuke's best friend. This strange boy held up his hands like he was making a box with his hands. He was two booths away and when he got up with no warning Ayane gripped Daisuke's hand a little tighter. She feared many things, being in a band that's gaining popularity will do that, but she also wasn't afraid to argue if this boy wanted that.

"You look familiar, are you in a band perhaps?" The teen asked.

Daisuke spoke before she could answer, "She's not doing any interviews buddy."

The boy simply shook his head, "I am no journalist. I remember seeing someone with your facial structure on a CD my muse owns."

"INARI!" a voice shrieked, "You can't call me your muse to strangers!"

Ayane hadn't notice there was someone else in the booth the boy came from, a girl with glasses and long orange hair. Poor girl, her face was so red. If Daisuke called her a 'muse' or any other name she doubted she could take it. But two more teenagers sitting at the counter turned to look at the commotion, a blond-haired boy, and a girl with red eyes.

"Ryuji, Makoto, doesn't this woman look familiar? I remember both of you having a similar CD." The boy continued to explain.

The boy, who Ayane assumed was Ryuji, looked at her and leaped out of his chair. "Yo it is!"

The girl next to him also had a similar reaction, although her mouth just hung open.

"What no way- oh my god it is," Said the girl with the orange hair.

And for an awful moment no one said anything. The bartender just stared amused while the teenagers all looked at one another then to Ayane. Ayane looked between the teens then to Daisuke and back to the teens. Ayane expected one of the teens to speak first but she was grateful Daisuke broke the silence, "Look what do you want? You're making her uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to," said the girl with red eyes.

The teens introduced themselves to her, the blue haired boy was Yusuke Kitagawa who was an art student at a very prestigious school in Tokyo. He seemed to have a good heart but Ayane could already tell he was oblivious to most social cues. The girl with orange hair was Futaba Sakura, daughter of Sojiro Sakura (AKA: Boss), she ran out right after Yusuke-kun introduced her. The blond boy was Ryuji Sakamato, and he cursed at himself for not having anything to get signed. The girl with red eyes was Makoto Niijima and she was the most polite out of the bunch.

"I-I hope it wouldn't be t-too much t-trouble if you could sign t-this?" Makoto asked, taking a CD out of her bag.

Ah yes, Ayane knew that CD too well. Both the songs and the art on the cover. It was their latest album _Die For Me!_ it was the first one Ayane was featured on the cover and she remembers the day they had to take the photo for it. The band leader dressed as 'Hades' or his own interpretation of Hades. The three other band members had to dress as dogs... or rather they wore skin-tight suits with tails and helmets that looked like dog heads. She ended up being Persephone, she ended up wearing a lot of red and black clothing that day. Never in her life had she hated taking pictures until that day.

"Of course, but I don't have anything to sign it with," Ayane explained.

The bartender came around and handed her a marker, "I didn't know you were in a band Matsunaga-san."

She took the marker in her other hand, her left hand still occupied by Daisuke. "I'm not one to brag."

"What!" Shouted Ryuji, then getting jabbed in the side by Makoto, "You're, like, in the best punk rock bad EVER!"

"Ryuji, indoor voice," Makoto warned.

Ayane giggled and signed the CD, "It's alright. So, Niijima-san, any specific songs you like?"

"Umm... 'Spontaneous Combustion' is one of my favorites," the girl admitted.

"Really?" the door to the cafe opened and Futaba walked in with two CDs. "The 'Bloody Honeymoon' remix was way better!"

"WHAT?" Ryuji shouted again, "No way! The remix was shit!"

 _I probably shouldn't tell Yosuke-kun one of my fans thought his remix was_ _'shit',_ Ayane thought. "I wrote 'Spontaneous Combustion' actually," Ayane admitted as she handed Makoto's CD back to its owner.

"I had a feeling it might have been you. I've listened to all of their songs and each member's lyrical style and I've never heard anything like that before," Makoto explained.

Futaba handed Ryuji one CD and Ayane the other, they were the exact same CD. "I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you," was all Futaba said before hiding behind Yusuke's legs.

Ayane knew that feeling, so she just smiled and signed the CD and slid it over to the edge of the table where Yusuke picked it up and handed it to Futaba. And then Ryuji handed Ayane his CD, "Do you know who made the 'Bloody Honeymoon' remix then? Their name was never listed."

She signed the CD, as she has gotten used to by now. "It was a friend of mine, he introduced me to the band and punk rock and so our leader wanted to show his appreciation."

"Oh, shit, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, I'll admit the remix is not one of my favorites," Ayane said handing the CD back to the boy.

"Wow thanks! Man, I still remember going to that concert last December." Ryuji admitted.

Makoto looked at him, "Wait you were there too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"December 30th? In that bar in Shinjuku..."

Ryuji looked like he just understood a really hard math problem. "Woah, did we go on a date before we were even dating?"

Makoto sighed and shook her head, "No, Ryuji that's not how it works."

Ayane enjoyed talking to the teens and their views on the music she creates. She especially enjoyed talking to Futaba, once the girl opened up the two went on and on about punk rock and other bands they enjoy. The bartender kept serving coffee, only adding to the conversation when asked. Daisuke didn't speak very much. She was asked once by Ryuji if the two were dating, she said yes and to please keep it a secret which the boy took as an honor. She held Daisuke's hand the whole time, not letting go for anything. At one point she gave his hand a light squeeze, their way of asking if the other was ok. He squeezed back, he was ok.

"You know Yusuke is an art student. Weren't you saying you needed an artist for the next album cover Matsunaga-san?" The bartender asked. She'll admit she sometimes likes to talk to this new bartender about band issues.

"Yes, someone who isn't afraid on making something their own. That's what Mishina-san said, but we couldn't find anyone for the job," Ayane explained.

Futaba got up so fast she hit the bottom of the table. "Inari could do it! He's great at making things his own!"

"Like you?" The bartender joked.

"AGK!"

"I'm not sure I would sell my artwork for something like that," Yusuke said.

"Oh no, it'll be a commission. I'm not sure what Mishina-san wants, so you'd have to talk to him."

"Oh, well in that case I would be honored."

"YO," Ryuji seemed to have a habit for being loud, "Does that mean you get to meet Gas Chamber? Lucky!"

The teens spoke amongst themselves when Ayane got an idea. She had to let go of Daisuke's hand for a moment so she could search her bag. "Aha, here we go," She pulled out five tickets. Three of the five teens stared in awe as she explained, "These were supposed to be for some friends of mine, but they couldn't come. These are for the concert tonight in Shinjuku. Show these to the bartender and he'll let you see Mishina-san after the show."

Everyone spoke all at once. "Woah my first concert!" "Should we make this a date?" "Hell yeah it is!" "This will be ideal." "Are you sure you can do that Matsunaga-san?" "Ayane..."

She handed the teens the tickets and paid for the coffee. It was almost noon? When did that happen? She wished the teenagers well and made her way out of the cafe with Daisuke by her side. He gripped her hand again and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ayane."

"Daisuke?"

"Are you sure Eikichi will be okay with this?"

"I'm sure, he's always telling us to find any artists willing to commission."

"I know it's just..."

"I know Daisuke," she gripped his hand tighter, "can we spend more time together before-"

"Always."


End file.
